An electronic device such as an integrated circuit (IC) sometimes includes self-test circuitry that may be used to determine device functionality of the IC before or after deployment of the device in a product. The self-test circuitry may include scan chains typically used to test combinatorial logic on the IC. The scan chains are typically configured with a series of test patterns to test functionality of the IC at the end of the manufacturing line before the IC is shipped to a customer.